


Some rain must fall 雨必将落下

by ChrisAtalanta



Series: Fluffy Jondami Doodles [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta





	Some rain must fall 雨必将落下

 

世界在雷鸣与闪电中沉没。

 

 

黑门监狱的天顶轰然坍落，一个身影战锤般笔直撞入燃烧的废墟，地面战栗着破裂，激起潮湿的碎石。残垣之上，电光激烈地彼此厮杀，灰霾拖出狭长尾迹，连同火焰融化在夜幕里。

 

达米安倾听着身后的动静，微微眯起眼睛，从钢板里一把拔下匕首，任由尸体无声地顺墙面滑进淌满走廊的血泊。他将匕首抵到唇边，缓慢地舐上刀刃，身形同时缓缓绷直蓄力，如同某种等待狩猎的大型猫科动物。下一刻高速气流掀过身侧，狠狠撞上他的脊背，却在足以致命前消散，只剩钢板凹陷扭曲。达米安岿然不动地伫立，舌尖在钢刃上“啪嗒”清脆一响，卷回露出笑意的唇边。乔猛然扭过他的肩膀，匕首直飞出去嵌进墙面。达米安的视线对上一双被烈焰充满的瞳孔。乔直视他，略微昂起头，仿佛太阳表面般，散发出毁灭性的忿怒。

 

“达米安。”最终他开口，声音发沉，浸透复杂难言的情绪。“是你做的这些事。”

 

“你杀了他们。”

 

“是的。”

 

乔的面庞仿佛被雨洗过，痛苦与困惑汇成其下一道深沉的湍流，漩涡中倒影出达米安轻佻的、上扬的嘴角。“为什……唔！”

 

“你还像以前那样。”达米安舔过他暖润的唇瓣，狠狠咬了下去。乔僵硬着，任由达米安不紧不慢地将双臂交缠上他的脖颈，而大腿蹭往他的腹部以下。“我知道你想要什么。你以为再也得不到的东西。”达米安声音里充满笑意，他的膝盖顶向被制服包裹的部分。“承认吧。”

 

乔猛地动了，他撞开达米安就像拦截一辆列车，后者被重重甩上钢板墙体，金属声回荡在整座建筑中。

 

“达米安！”乔回过神来，失声望向面前。达米安从尘埃里踉跄起来，他抹了一把嘴角的血迹，愉悦地回以笑容。

 

“我没事，乔。但你想不想知道，我刚才印在你唇上的，是哪个监狱警卫的血？”

 

气流汹涌拍来，那只足以托起星球的手钳住他的喉咙，微微颤抖。最后，乔松开他，憎恶地重重抹上嘴唇。

 

“你疯了。” 乔嘶声说，闪电间歇照亮他的面庞，他的瞳孔里燃烧着绝望的亮光。“达米安·韦恩，你已经彻底疯了。”

 

达米安高举起双手，在乔的注视下，表演般极其缓慢，极其黏腻地舔过沾满血污的手指，舌尖在凝集的褐红间游走勾兑。乔愤怒地喘息，困兽般耸起脊背。下一瞬钢板再度皱缩，乔一拳砸在了他的小臂旁。

 

“过来。”达米安循循善诱地温言细语，锢住他的手腕。乔就像断线的风筝般被轻拉过去，即将来临的风暴席卷他的神志，他看起来半明半暗，在混沌的漩涡里陷落。“你……”他说道。当达米安再度吻他时，他继续挣扎。“你……”

 

“你还爱我。”达米安说，他的面孔依然半藏在面具之下，但他的语调听上去是愉快的。“多么动人啊，地球的救星，人类的英雄。”他靠近乔的唇畔嘶嘶低语。“你偏偏爱着一个杀人犯。你知道整个黑门监狱都想对这个杀人犯干什么吗？”

 

他仰面大笑，翻身将乔推倒在墙角，撕开自己的风衣。乔睁大双眼，浸满血的沉重布料之下，除了一双短靴，达米安完全赤裸着跪坐在他身上，只有腰带松松垮垮垂在胯骨上。

 

“他们都想做——”他俯下身，将乔的双手搭上自己的腰。此刻第一滴雨终于颤抖着打湿烟灰的夜空，达米安缓慢夹紧双腿，让臀部碾过坚硬的灼热。他微笑着俯视乔，吐出的气息仿佛恶魔的低语。“——你现在想对我做的事。”

 

 

 

 

 

世界被雨流切割成一片白茫，细小的砂石在涡流中打转，随波远去。第三根手指粗暴进入时达米安难耐地仰起后颈，又被乔按回怀中。那个吻之后乔不再说话，沉默宛如漆黑的礁石。他们推挤着褪掉对方的衣物，立刻野兽般撞在一起。乔将他双腿掰开架起来，摩擦他的乳尖，撕咬他的喉结，在臀部留下淤青指印。而他狠狠抓挠乔的后背，几乎能制造出血痕。乔的手指猛然从那逐渐湿润的甬道口抽出，将他的腰下压直接捅了进去。这一下又深又狠，呜咽湮没在他喉咙里。乔往上浮起来，捞起他的双腿将自己缓缓地完全嵌入那圈软肉。乔毫不留情，几乎没给达米安喘息的时间，立刻开始凶狠地冲刺，撞击的快节奏将肠道迅速撑开，但都堪堪擦过那个点而不予顶动。达米安从喉咙里挤出愤怒的闷吼，情不自禁夹紧了他，用腿使劲踢他箍住自己脚踝的手臂。乔抬手圈紧他的阴茎，他们落到地上。乔掐住他的腰猛地插送进去，整根没入又抽出，每次都无比精准撞上那一点，将他的身体带进一阵阵无可抑制的快感的颤抖。他被撞击得失了声只剩下哭腔，逐渐高涨的欲望却只能在乔坚实的手掌里打颤。

 

“我恨你。”乔说。雨水浇湿他的额发。雨幕如此密集，达米安几乎看不清乔的表情。只有重力与坚硬的灼热如此真实，深深撑开他的肠道，令他瑟缩而又无比迷恋地颤抖着挽留。他埋头将自己更深地撞向乔，吞进乔，就像吸纳光，吸纳火焰。他吃吃地大笑，伸手抚摸爱人的脸颊。

 

“可是我爱你。”他说，语调依旧高昂又轻佻，他感觉自己在乔的掌心中又硬了几分，冰凉的雨水也未能打消这份盎然兴致。“我想要你，乔。”

 

“动手，男孩。”达米安低语，俯身吻向他。“别犹豫，让我为你射出来。”

 

 

 

 

高潮来临时他们紧紧靠在一起，乔注视达米安的眼神几乎袒露出某种受伤。而后空白席卷上来，有一瞬间他们漂浮在顶峰，微醺地交换沉重的、湿漉漉的呼吸。而后达米安再度用力吻上来，撕咬他的嘴唇，冷冽的雨幕砸在他们视线之间，乔有一瞬的恍惚，此刻他们肌肤相贴，却如恒星般遥远。

 

于是他忽略了雨流中亮起的绿光。

 

重击将他掀翻过废墟，乔挣扎着想抬手去够被氪石子弹撕裂的创口，剧烈的痛苦却仿佛掏空了他的骨髓。短靴在他面颊旁缓缓停下，达米安吹熄枪口，垂首望着他。重力拉扯着雨点，从夜空急剧直坠而下，在他们之间隔出庞然善变的帷幕。

 

“你还爱我。”达米安轻声说，声音流露出一丝怜悯，垂落眼睫。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

 

而后他举起枪托，重重朝乔砸去。

 

 

 

 

而世界在暴雨中沉没。

 

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
